


白日夢

by WoodenGhost



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenGhost/pseuds/WoodenGhost
Summary: 一發短小無劇情的加門時間線在Dr Y1
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Kaji Hideki, KAJIMICHI, 大門未知子/加地秀樹
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	白日夢

白日夢  
❄️「加門」

加地秀樹被調到位於大洗的東帝第八分院已經三個月了。天氣也從他剛到時清爽的初秋緩緩降溫，直到今天下了窗外紛紛揚揚地下起了第一場雪。

看著院內小庭院裡的枯枝敗葉，他總是奇怪地想起東京病院旁那一條長長的望不見盡頭的銀杏大道。離開那天自己一個人落寞地走在路上，抬頭時忽然看見那個穿著白色短裙黑色西裝外套的女人。被風吹起的銀杏葉一片金黃，短暫地停留在她在秋日陽光下被烘烤成同樣顏色的發梢，然後悄無聲息地滑落。

他搖搖頭，像是想要將這些重複而惱人的畫面趕出自己的視線。為什麼在遠離東京百里的小縣城，卻總是想起那個不可一世從不合群又總給自己帶來麻煩的的女外科醫，他不願細想，習慣又煩躁地擺手，身後偷看的護士和實習醫生們便以為腹腔的魔術師遇上了什麼難以解決的疑難雜症。

大洗臨海，那片蔚藍的天際線此刻已被漫天冰雪化作茫茫的一層白色，似乎任由思緒紛飛的白日夢季節就到來得理所應當。他這麼想著，聽見廣播裡開始叫喚著外科巡視。

他理所應當地排在第一位，帶領著人數不多的外科團隊走在病院也不算大的前聽裡。落地玻璃折射著冬日難得的陽光，有人背光向他走來，高跟鞋塔塔地叩響在光潔的地板上，他在白色的光暈中看見某個高挑的身影，白袍底下是緋紅的連衣裙，纖細的手指習慣地縷過額前的髮絲，彷彿一簇明豔的火，直直燒到眼前來。

可他再回過神時，眼前只是某位身材矮小穿著白袍的女醫生，搖搖晃晃地與他擦肩而過。

下班回宿舍的路上，碰見支起攤架的鯛魚燒小店，白色煙霧繚繞著冬日的冷空氣在他的鼻腔中化作糖與紅豆的香氣。

鯛魚燒握在手裡時還是燙得手心刺痛。身旁的小孩嘰嘰喳喳地圍在檔口前，心急地等待那些麵團與紅豆在熱模型裡被烙成他們想要的焦黃色的魚。他忽然想起那個人吃鯛魚燒的樣子，總是像個貪心的小孩似的每種口味都想要，總是沒耐心地在檔口外著急得蹦蹦跳跳，總是朝著一拿到手還冒著熱氣的鯛魚燒咬一大口然後被裡頭的紅豆餡燙得紅了眼眶。

加地秀樹的白日夢越發嚴重了。

他百般不情願地承認自己想她。

想那個永遠孑孓一人走路帶風面容冷峻的她，想那個三天不做手術就在自己面前叫囂製造麻煩的她，也想念那個在工作以外簡單幼稚像個小孩的她。

他坐在大洗的路邊，接通東京都的某個電話。

她的聲音從聽筒裡傳來，彷彿隔著比兩地之間還要遠的距離，叫他有些恍惚。

「喂 デーモン」

不知何時她已不再糾正自己給她取的綽號。

「最近沒手術了吧 就知道像你這樣麻煩的人早晚會被開除啊。」

他想他還是不大會表達自己真正想說的話。

「我是說，如果太閒要來大洗玩的話，我也可以勉為其難地招呼你啊。」

手裡的鯛魚燒快要涼了。

「哈？誰說要請你吃烤魚和鯛魚燒了。」

他沒發現自己嘴角勾起一個有弧度的微笑。

「總之妳就來吧，反正這幾天放假也可以陪你。」

說不出口的原因順著颼颼的風聲，不知道能不能順利被話筒帶到惡魔醫生耳畔，可魔術師的耳根卻是早已在吹著冷風的冬日夜裡紅了透。

「別誤會啊，絕對，不是，

想你了。」


End file.
